L'annonce
by Dinou
Summary: Rose décide de dire la vérité à son père.


**L'ANNONCE**

**Auteur:** Dinou

**Pairing :** Rose, Scorpius (sous-entendu), Ron, Hermione

**Rating :** tout public

**Genre **: Romance, humour

**Résumé :** Rose décide de dire la vérité à ses parents

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la sage Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans !

**Note de l'auteur :** 'est une fic que j'ai écrite à la base pour la communauté "30 baisers", mais comme j'attends encore la validation et que j'ai trop hâte de la faire, je la poste ! C'est pour le thème 5 : "J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Rose n'était pas du genre a avoir peur de son ombre. Depuis toute petite, elle était une personne avec une forte personnalité, comme ses parents. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, que ce soit par son frère ou par ses cousins. Oh que non ! Elle avait hérité du tempérament fort de sa mère et de sa grand-mère paternelle, elle était d'ailleurs crainte pour ses colères.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle devait dire à son père. Et là, c'était elle qui allait être la victime d'une colère magistrale.

Il allait la crucifier sur place, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle avait promis à Scorpius qu'elle lui parlerait et maintenant elle était au pied du mur. Son fiancé le lui avait dit, soit elle le faisait, soit c'était lui, ou pire, le jeune homme envoyait son père annoncer la nouvelle à Ron. Il l'avait embrassé juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, puis l'avait envoyé parler à ses parents.

Rose expira et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de se donner du courage.

Elle finit par frapper à la porte de la maison de ses parents. Ce fut son père qui vint lui ouvrir. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », elle se trouvait emprisonnée dans une étreinte d'ours, ours qui était en train de l'étouffer mais elle ne lui dirait jamais.

- « Ron ! Lâche la ! Tu vas la faire étouffer la pauvre ! » intervint Hermione.

Ron lança un regard noir à sa femme avant de retourner son attention à la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras.

- « Oh mon bébé, comme je suis content de te voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Ron alors que Rose se délivrait de l'étreinte paternelle pour embrasser sa mère.

- « Il faut que je te parle papa… en fait, il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux. » mumura Rose, peu sûre d'elle.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salon.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Rosie ? » demanda Ron.

- « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » dit-elle en essayant de prendre de l'assurance.

- « Quoi donc ma chérie ? » demanda sa mère, toujours calme.

- « J'ai un petit ami. » dit elle en regardant son père avec appréhension.

- « Il était temps ma chérie. » dit Hermione en souriant. « Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu es célibataire. »

- « Je ne vois pas où était le problème moi ! » dit Ron. « Elle avait un homme dans sa vie, moi, et c'était très bien comme ça. »

- « Ronald ! » dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard assassin alors qu'elle lui donnait une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- « Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? » demanda Hermione.

- « En fait maman, on se connaît depuis Poudlard. »

- « Et depuis combien de temps nous caches tu qu'un garçon te tripote ? » demanda Ron.

Evidemment, Hermione réagit à la question plus que mal formulée de son mari en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne.

- « Il ne me tripote pas, papa. » dit Rose. « Mais ça fait un petit bout de temps. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu appelles un petit bout de temps ? » demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- « Peut être un an… » dit Rose en baissant les yeux.

- « UN AN ?! » s'exclama Ron.

- « Ou deux. » ajouta Rose, priant pour disparaître dans un trou de souris, et en regrettant de dire toute la vérité à son père.

- « Deux ans que tu nous mens. » s'écria Ron.

- « Elle ne nous a pas menti Ron. » intervint Hermione.

- « Bien sûr que si. » dit Ron.

- « On ne lui a jamais posé la question, donc elle ne nous a pas menti, elle a tout simplement préféré ne pas nous mettre au courant. L'important c'est qu'on finisse par le savoir. »

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron, s'attendant au pire.

- « Papa, n'oublie pas que la guerre est finie et que j'ai vingt ans maintenant, je suis adulte, et je suis capable de juger les gens qui m'entourent. »

- « Oh, je n'aime pas ça… » dit Ron dans ses dents.

- « C'est Scorpius. » finit par avouer Rose.

- « Scorpius ? » demanda Ron.

Rose acquiesça.

- « Scorpius, comme dans Scorpius Malfoy ? » demanda t-il à nouveau à sa fille.

- « Oui papa. »

- « Le fils de la fouine ?! » s'écria Ron. « Non mais dites moi que je rêve ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? »

- « C'est quelqu'un de très bien papa et de très gentil quand on le connaît. » puis Rose se tourna vers sa mère. « Et il est très intelligent maman, il a un esprit vif et un humour caustique… je me sens bien avec lui. »

- « Je suis heureuse pour toi. » dit Hermione qui, contrairement à son mari, entretenait des relations cordiales avec Draco.

- « Mais ce n'est pas tout. » dit Rose.

- « Comment ça ce n'est pas tout ? » demanda Ron. « Tu as autre chose à nous dire. »

- « Oui papa. » dit Rose.

- « On pourrait peut être en garder un petit peu pour demain ? » demanda Ron.

- « Je crois papa qu'il vaut mieux que je te dise tout maintenant, avant que ce soit le père de Scorpius qui s'en charge. »

Ron s'assit au fond du canapé du salon alors qu'Hermione lui apportait un bon verre de whisky purfeu.

- « Je t'écoute. » dit Ron.

- « On va se marier. » lâcha Rose.

- « Manquait plus que ça… » murmura Ron.

- « Oh c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. « Toutes mes félicitations mon cœur. »

- « Merci maman. » dit Rose, heureuse qu'au moins sa mère soit de son côté et partage son bonheur. « Papa, ça va ? » demanda t-elle en voyant son père avaler d'un trait son verre avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- « Au poil mon trésor ! Au poil ! Ma fille va épouser le fils de mon pire ennemi, mais à part c'est le Nirvana. » dit Ron en plantant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

Mais il eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

- « Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Ron.

Rose jeta un regard à sa mère, cherchant son soutien pour la dernière ligne droite.

- « Je suis enceinte. »

Et là, ce fut la nouvelle de trop pour ce pauvre Ron qui en tomba dans les pommes.

Rose se jeta aux côtés de son père alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

- « J'en connais qui aurait payer cher pour voir ton père ainsi. » dit elle.

- « Je crois aussi. » dit Rose avec un sourire.

- « Maman, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Rose.

- « Bien sûr chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione.

- « C'est peut être pas le bon jour pour lui dire qu'en plus ce sont des jumeaux ? » demanda Rose en fixant son père toujours inconscient.

Mais à peine avait elle fini sa phrase qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Elle se tourna et vit que sa mère s'était elle aussi évanouie.

Rose regarda ses deux parents inconscients, et se dit que finalement les choses auraient pu se passer beaucoup plus mal.

**Fin.**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
